O Caminho da Alma
by ShanaLy
Summary: Quando a alma de Chloe finalmente se lembra de TUDO o que viveu... será que ela ainda quer ficar com o Lucifer? (Deckerstar) Leiam a nota inicial!


**Antes de começares a ler!**

**Recomendo vivamente que leias o meu outro conto "Ao longo do Tempo" antes de leres este, esta história é uma espécie de continuação do anterior. Se não quiseres tudo bem, esta história também pode ser lida de forma independente.**

* * *

O mundo pareceu correr mais devagar, mas não foi por causa do Amenadiel. Lucifer só podia ver a detective cair longe demais para a agarrar a tempo. Outro tiro acordou-o da visão terrível que tinha na sua frente, a Chloe deitada e inerte. Ainda podia ouvir o som ósseo da sua cabeça a bater no chão fazendo eco nos seus ouvidos deixando-o enjoado.

Ele olhou para o atacante já detido pelo Dan um ferimento no mesmo braço que usou para atirar na sua detective. Ele lidaria com ele mais tarde, o seu amor era mais importante nesse momento. Ele correu para ela. "Chloe." Num suspiro. Um pedido simples para que ela acordasse, mas nada aconteceu. Ele procurou pelo ferimento das balas. As duas tinham batido no colete à prova de bala que ela astutamente tinha por baixo da camisa. Então porque não acordava? Foi então que ele viu sangue. Sangue quente a propagar pelo chão ao lado da cabeça dela. "Chloe!" Ele testou o seu pulso. Estava lá, mas o sangue não era um bom sinal... Nunca era... principalmente para humanos.

Os reforços chegaram. "Um médico, ela precisa de assistência!" Ele insiste e então um grupo de paramédicos chega, levam-na às pressas para uma ambulância e ele seguiu-os. Não tardou para ser deixado na sala de espera do hospital lutada, no meio de tudo o que ele geralmente repelia, mas nem se importou. Ninguém lhe deu informações, tinham de fazer exames primeiro e lá estava ele mais tempo do que o impaciente Diabo podia suportar, mas para a sua parceira ele faria tudo.

Antes que alguém voltasse o Dan chegou. "Alguma notícia?"

"Nada."

Ambos esperaram. O Lucifer tendo olhares atrevidos das enfermeiras que pontualmente passavam pela sala. "A sério? A Chloe está lá dentro talvez em estado grave e tu aqui a namoriscar com as enfermeiras?"

"Não é culpa minha... Na verdade é, mas não consigo desligar isto." Ele apontou para ele mesmo.

O Dan suspirou cansado daquele teatro.

Outra enfermeira passou e deu um sorriso ao Lucifer. Desta vez ele tinha algo em mente. "Olá!" O seu sotaque vibrando numa palavra tão simples.

"Hey." Ela disse tímida.

"Vá lá, não sejas tímida." Ele diz com o seu sorriso. Ela sorri de volta. "Eu tenho uma amiga. Ela está lá dentro." Ele apontou para a porta. "Cabelo loiro, alta, magra, sem dúvida uma copa B." Ele diz parecendo óbvio. A rapariga ainda não conseguiu identificar. "Detective da LAPD." Ele acrescentou.

"Acho que sei. Ela tinha um colete com dois tiros."

"Isso mesmo! Podemos vê-la?" Ele pergunta. A rapariga parecia relutante. "Vamos lá..." Ele incentivou-a a falar.

"Eu acho que ela não tem nada grave, mas ainda não acordou. Os exames não indicam nenhum traumatismo craniano."

"Então ela está bem?"

Ela concorda. "Tem apenas medicação para a dor e alguns pontos, foi uma má queda, mas teve sorte." Diz ela.

"Graças a Deus." Diz Dan, Lucifer olhou para ele com reprovação.

"Obrigada querida." Ele dispensou-a. "Porque falam sempre do meu Pai? Ele não tem crédito nenhum nesta situação." Ele bufou.

O Dan nem ligou ao teatro dele e virou-se para um médico que entrou. "Familiares de Chloe Decker?"

"Ex-marido." "Parceiro." Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. O médico olhou para os dois e de volta para o relatório. "A Sra. Decker teve um pequeno corte que precisou de pontos, mas não temos nenhuma fractura nem dano cerebral. Vamos mantê-la esta noite para observação, alguns problemas podem surgir depois de acordar, mas estou confiante que estará tudo bem."

"Obrigado doutor. Podemos vê-la?" O Dan pergunta.

"Claro. Quarto A21. Levem cartão de visitante da recepção." Ele disse antes de ir.

Não tardou para os dois entrarem, o Dan ficou apenas alguns minutos pois tinha de voltar para cuidar da Trixie, mas o Lucifer ficou confortavelmente sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama mesmo de frente para ela. Isso lembrou-o de quando ela tinha sido envenenada, ele estava lá para ela quando acordou. Mesmo sendo estúpido para desaparecer da cidade depois... saber que ela é um milagre do pai deixou-o transtornado.

Já tarde na noite ele percebeu um movimento dela. Os olhos dela pareciam confusos ao ver o espaço, mas depois viu-o. "Lucifer." A voz dela foi fraca, mas clara.

"Detective." Ela sorriu-lhe. "Como te sentes? Devo chamar alguém?" Ele inclinou-se para ela.

"Eu sinto-me bem." Ela diz.

"Mas tens pontos na cabeça." Ele reclama.

Ela tocou sentido uma ligeira dor onde tinha uma compressa. Fez uma careta. "Não é muito mau, vou ficar bem. Que horas são?" Ela perguntou percebendo que era noite.

"Hum... 2h30." Ele diz recostando-se novamente.

"Sexta-feira à noite e Lucifer Morningstar não está na Lux?"

"O que posso dizer? Precisavas de mim Detective."

"Obrigado!" Ela sorriu-lhe.

"Bem…" Ele diz sem jeito. "Toca a dormir detective! Tens de descansar."

"E tu?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu sou o Diabo… não tenho de dormir." Ele diz.

"Precisas sim. És mais humano do que pensas." Ela diz suavemente.

"Agora sou o teu Diabo da guarda."

"Anjo da guarda…" Ela diz cansada.

Ele suspirou e ela sorriu-lhe não conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. O cansaço era muito mais forte.

~oOo~

_Ela tinha medo, medo da pessoa que entrou na sala escura nesse momento. Ela sentia-se presa, não podia protestar, ela sentia que isso só iria piorar a situação. A cena foi real ao se desenrolar na frente dela, ela não se podia contorcer e isso custou numa forte estalada no seu rosto. Foi como se sentisse a dor, ela sabia o que estava por vir, ela sentia como se já tivesse tido aquele pesadelo antes. O soldado colocou-se sobre ela, ela peculiarmente notou a insígnia nazi. Era tão real, ela estava a viver na primeira pessoa e então o homem sem qualquer aviso introduziu-se rudemente nela. Ela estava tão dormente que não sentia qualquer dor, mas mesmo assim a falta de sentimento deixou-a assustada. Ela não queria, mas não podia fazer nada, era fraca e estava a ser violada. Ela sentia-se como lixo e foi assim até ao fim. Ele cuspiu no chão ao lado dela antes de sair e ela sem qualquer protesto ficou parada. Apenas quando ele saiu se deu conta que estava a tremer os olhos dela ficaram turvos as lágrimas iam se acumulando._

_Mas então alguém entrou e fechou a porta. As lágrimas desapareceram tão rápido como apareceram e ela teve a percepção que era o seu fim… ele ia matá-la._

_"Podes me ouvir?" Ele perguntou ainda na sombra os seus ouvidos não parecia captar bem as suas palavras._

_"Sim. Olá." Pareceu correto responder-lhe não fosse ele lhe dar uma surra. Ela não esperou foi uma garganta tão arranhada, como se tivesse gritado muito ou já não falasse há muito tempo. Aquele homem estranho estava a falar com ela. Porquê? Ele não a devia usar como uma escrava sexual?_

_O homem saiu da sombra, mas foi como se o rosto dele tivesse borrado e isso era particularmente assustador. "Como te chamas?" Ele perguntou-lhe._

_Ela não sabia o que dizer dar-lhe o seu verdadeiro nome era correto? Ela olhou para o braço. Aquilo era uma tatuagem? "6589" Ela repetiu o número sem ter nenhum significado para eles._

_"O teu verdadeiro nome." Ele pediu._

_"Danielle."_

Chloe abriu os olhos nesse momento, estava assustada, o coração batia frenético e quase instantâneo uma mão tocou nela. Ela podia jurar que era resultado para um ataque cardíaco, mas então ela olhou assustada para o dono da mão e suavizou. "Lucifer."

Ele parecia apreensivo. "Um pesadelo?"

"Sim." Ela passou as mãos pelos olhos. "Parecia tão real."

"Todos os meus sonhos também parecem reais." Ele diz com um olhar sonhador e ela sabia que ele estava a fazer uma insinuação sexual. "Principalmente quando estás neles." Ele acrescenta com um sorriso provocador. "Nua."

"Não vou dormir contigo."

"Mas queres…" Ele sorri muito presunçoso. Ela revirou os olhos e negou. Doía-lhe bastante a cabeça. "Como se sente?" O Lucifer pergunta como se soubesse que ela não estava perfeitamente bem.

"A minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento." Nesse mesmo momento o Lucifer desapareceu da sala entrando com duas enfermeiras poucos segundos depois. Elas levaram-na há pressa para um exame. Ela nem conseguiu processar completamente o que se passou, mas ela estava muito estranha para se importar. A cabeça dela ainda martelava violentamente. Ela queria paz e sossego, mas antes que se importar percebeu que a estavam a levar novamente para o seu quarto anterior. O Lucifer ainda estava ali parecia ansioso. Ela não se lembrava dele tão atencioso antes, ele tratava-a com mais cuidado depois que descobriu que tudo o que dizia era verdade. A coisa do Diabo e do Anjo afectou-o e ele parecia receoso e zeloso ao seu redor.

Um médico apareceu pouco depois que as enfermeiras saíram. "Bom dia. Bom dia Srª Decker."

"Quando posso ir para casa?" Ela pergunta imediatamente até que parou. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que foi tão rude fora do seu papel de polícia.

"Bem… este último exame não detectou nenhuma anomalia. As enfermeiras relataram que sentia dor, provavelmente da ferida que abriu quando caiu. Vou passar alguns analgésicos e está livre para voltar Srª Decker. Terá uma baixa de 4 dias."

"4 dias?" O Lucifer lançou um olhar severo ao médico.

"Pensado melhor… uma semana deve ser suficiente. Deve passar aqui para limpeza os pontos."

"Certo." Ela antecipou-se. Ela não precisava que o Lucifer falasse por ela.

O médico saiu. "Porque fizeste isso Lucifer?"

"O quê?"

Ela respirou fundo. "4 dias em casa estava bem."

"Chloe… tu tens de descansar." Foi a única coisa que ele disse sobre isso. "Vou encontrar alguma coisa para comeres, volto já!" O Diabo sai.

Isso deixou-a mais consciente de como ele queria cuidar dela. Antes que ele voltasse ela vestiu as roupas sujas e estragadas que tiraram dela no dia anterior, teria de servir até chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho.

"Já pronta para sair?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

"Não gosto de hospitais." Ela diz sentando-se na cama e apertando as botas.

"Bom… para quem não gosta de hospitais passas aqui muito tempo." Ele brinca. "Eu encontrei uma cafetaria." Ele entregou-lhe o saco de papel onde tinha uma sandes e um sumo.

"Obrigado Lucifer."

Ela comeu tudo antes de ter a alta e sair do hospital. O carro dele estava no estacionamento e quando o alcançaram ele abriu a porta para ela. "Não era preciso Lucifer."

Ele sorriu. "Acredito que se não o fizer a Maze pode me matar, e bem sabemos que se estiveres por perto pode mesmo acontecer." Ele brinca.

"A Maze esteve aqui?" Ela pergunta.

Ele arrancou e entrou na estrada directa para casa dele. "Sim, ela trouxe-me o carro. Acredito que ela e o Dan devem estar a tomar conta da cria agora."

"A minha casa é para o lado contrário Lucifer."

"Eu sei. Estamos a caminho da minha." Ele disse.

"Não, as minhas coisas…"

"Tenho o que precisas em minha casa."

"A Trixie…"

"Já discutimos isso."

"É o meu fim de semana com ela." Ela protesta.

"Detective… precisas descansar e eu posso pedir à Maze para a trazer mais tarde. Noite de Monopólio talvez." Ele diz dando-lhe uma olhada.

"Certo." Ela estava cansada, a cabeça dela ainda latejava. Ela teve uma noite relativamente tranquila tirando os sonhos perturbadores. No primeiro estava cercada por chamas, um grande incêndio consumia tudo à sua volta, no final o Lucifer também estava lá e ela acordou calma e confortável principalmente quando viu o Lucifer de verdade. O segundo sonho foi pior, ela estava a ser violada, o coração e a cabeça dela martelavam violentamente quando ela acordou.

"No que estás a pensar detective?"

"Nada de mais, talvez tenhas razão. Eu acho que poderia dormir mais um pouco."

"Hum… acho que posso ceder a minha cama." Ele brincou. "No entanto, gostaria mais se partilhássemos." Ele diz.

Ela negou com um sorriso de brincadeira. Lá estava ele no seu melhor. "Na verdade, não vejo porque não partilhar." Ela disse em meia brincadeira, mas era verdade. Ela não se importava de partilhar a cama para apenas dormir. O sorriso dele foi perverso. "Sem segundas intenções." Ela disse-lhe com honestidade.

"Sem segundas intenções." Ele repetiu.

* * *

A dor apenas melhorou um pouco, mas ela fez um esforço para uma noite normal com a Trixie e o Lucifer. Eles agiam energicamente e disputavam uma verdadeira guerra no Monopólio, a Chloe não conseguiu acompanhar e deixou-os a assistir um dos filmes Disney que a filha escolheu quando ganhou ao Diabo.

Não ficou melhor quando se deitou. Ela não conseguia dormir, mas ainda se sentia extremamente cansada. Mais tarde ela deu conta da filha se aconchegar ao seu lado e a pedir ao Lucifer para se deitar com elas. Então ela estava no centro da cama. O Lucifer atrás dela e a Trixie enrolada à sua frente.

Então ela voltou àquela tarde e sorriu ao pensar quando o Lucifer a arrastou e mergulhou na banheira de hidromassagem e como ele se portou bem quando ela dormir na sua cama com uma das suas camisas caras e umas "cuequinhas provocadoras" como o Lucifer lhe gostou de chamar. Ela estava a ser embalada nesses pensamentos felizes. Até se lembrar que o seu parceiro/ melhor amigo/ diabo/ anjo era na verdade a pessoa por quem ela se tinha loucamente apaixonado. Ela não tinha medo dele, mas ela ainda tinha medo de partilhar o que sentia. Que ele fugisse novamente e nunca mais voltasse. Ela valorizava muito a sua amizade confortável e não a queria perder.

Ela pensou na possibilidade de dar certo, o Lucifer jovem mulherengo para sempre e ela a envelhecer a cada dia. O seu interesse podia durar 20 anos no máximo e era isso. O que o Diabo podia ver nela? Para não ser o facto de ser vulnerável perto dela… ela era um milagre. Ela ainda não sabia o que pensar disso. Ela limpou a sua mente e concentrou-se na respiração mais profunda do Lucifer e sentiu-se lentamente a desligar.

~oOo~

Ela sentia-se a flutuar, sem peso e em paz. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que teve o mesmo sentimento. Era simplesmente incrível. Então ela viu-se para além da escuridão e ficou confusa. Ela estava deitada na cama com o Lucifer ao lado dela e a Trixie do outro lado. Parecia como uma família e ela sorriu. _Mais um sonho ela pensou._

"Não podes fazer isso!"

Ela olhou para trás à procura do intruso que a repreendeu. Uma mulher pequena asiática de cabelo curto e escuro olhou para ela. Asas enfeitavam as suas costas e apesar de assustador no seu formato, ela parecia gentil. "És irmã do Lucifer?"

"Azrael, o anjo da morte." Ela sorriu para ela.

Ela olhou para a cama e novamente para o anjo. "Isto quer dizer que eu morri?"

"Não! Mas eu senti o que estava a acontecer." Ela diz. Aproximando-se dela. "Tens de parar estás a quebrar o selo."

"O selo?"

"Não era suposto te lembrares das tuas vidas passadas, nem de ter tornares um espírito-viajante."

"Como assim!?"

"Olha para ti."

Ela olhou para o espelho do outro lado da sala. Ela era apenas uma névoa com o seu formato e uma luz intensa no seu peito.

"A tua alma deixou o corpo. É muito perigoso… e se não voltares a tempo? Algum demónio pode tomar posse do teu corpo e tudo será perdido. Não queres voltar já para o céu, pois não?"

"Não… como faço para voltar."

"Não te afastes do corpo, voltarás naturalmente." Ela subiu na cama sem peso e aproximou-se do seu eu físico. "Fala com o Lucifer sobre isso…"

Do nada o seu corpo voltou ao comando ela sentou-se repentinamente quase se sentido enjoada. Ela não via no escuro, mas sabia que não havia ninguém no quarto. Ela saiu do meio das duas pessoas mais importantes para ela e caminhou para a sala. Ela não sabia o que era suposto fazer, mas ela tinha mesmo de falar com o Lucifer.

"Detective…?" A voz baixa assustou-a. Ele estava mesmo atrás dela.

"Lucifer… assustaste-me." Ela diz.

"O que fazes aqui?"

"Bem… eu acordei de algo um pouco perturbador."

"Outro pesadelo? Devemos fazer algo? Ir ao médico?"

"Não…" Ela olhou para ele. "Eu…" Ela tentou encontrar palavras para explicar o que tinha vivido apenas alguns minutos antes. "Eu acordei." Ela fez aspas com os dedos. "Então eu vi a tua irmã, Azrael."

"O quê?"

"Deixa-me contar." Ela diz acalmando-o. "Ela falou comigo disse que eu não devia me lembrar das minhas vidas passadas nem de ser um espírito-viajante. Então no meio de tudo isso eu vi o meu reflexo e era luz… a minha alma era luz e era tão estranho."

"Claro que era luz." Ele diz.

"Tu sabias?"

"Nunca vi uma alma do céu, mas tu vais para o céu um dia! Então acho que a luz é normal." Ele diz.

"Bem ela disse para falar contigo… sobre os sonhos. Eu acho que não são apenas pesadelos… ela falou de vidas passadas. Eu sinto que os sonhos são diferentes, parece que se vão construindo lentamente na minha cabeça em vez de se desvanecerem."

"Como pode ser?"

"Não sei… achas que foi de ter batido com a cabeça?"

Ele escolheu os ombros. "Eu acho melhor falares com a Linda."

Ela concordou.

* * *

"Então eu acordei!" Eu tinha acabado de contar todos os sonhos que tinha tido e o episódio com a Azrael à Linda. Ela ficou apenas a olhar para mim sem saber bem o que dizer. E no fundo se estivesse no papel dela teria a mesma reacção. O que eu esperava ouvir de uma simples mulher, que acabara de ter o seu bebé meio-anjo? O primeiro da história do universo…

"O que acha doutora?" O Lucifer pergunta. Ele não me deixou muito tempo sozinha depois de tudo o que aconteceu e depois que lhe contei dos sonhos genericamente como fiz com a Linda ele começou a comportar-se de forma estranhamente protectora. Aquele assunto poderia ser relativamente estranho e sobrenatural, mas eu ainda tinha direito a alguma privacidade.

"Dada a natureza da questão e do facto de que a Chloe é uma pessoa muito especial… eu acho que talvez seja melhor não no precipitarmos."

"O que isso quer dizer doutora?" O Lucifer pergunta.

"Quer dizer que podem realmente ser memórias e que pode ser complicado gerir essas memórias porque podem trazer emoções antigas e até desagradáveis. A Chloe descreveu-se num lugar muito assustador onde foi vítima de violação Lucifer, é algo muito grave, tive uma paciente que levou anos para conseguir ter intimidade com outro homem novamente. O abuso é um assunto muito delicado."

A Linda tinha razão, mas por qualquer razão ela não se sentia mal com essas memórias/sonhos. Era algo tão recente e surreal que ela não sabia se era para levar a sério. Chloe sorri o que fez a Linda e o Lucifer olhar para ela. "Eu estou bem ok." Foi a única coisa razoável a dizer.

"Mas detective…"

Ela parei-o. "Não Lucifer." Por qualquer razão a distância que os separava no sofá incomodou-a. Ela olhou para a Linda. "O que passou já passou, certo? Se foram vidas passadas quem se importa? Eu não posso mudar nada. Eu tenho de me focar na minha vida agora."

"Isso é óptimo Chloe, mas não tens curiosidade? Talvez possas aprender com os erros do passado." Ela diz.

"Curiosidade sobre estar no meio de chamas e ser violada? A mim não me parece muito feliz nem curioso." Disse um pouco frustrada.

"Essas lembranças podem ser apenas o início de outras mais felizes."

"Talvez eu tenha algum problema cerebral… devíamos ir ao hospital." Olhou para o Lucifer. A sala começou a girar de repente. Ela respirou fundo. Tentou concentrar-se na voz do Lucifer e abrir os olhos, mas ele ficou mais longe e tudo ficou negro.

~oOo~

"Isto é muito sério Lucy, a Chloe pode não aguentar com as memórias do passado. A mente humana não foi desenhada para ser assim." Diz o irmão colocando o bebé Charlie no pequeno berço.

"Então porque aconteceu?" A Linda pergunta. "Deus pode estar a mandar-lhe essas lembranças."

"O meu Pai raramente se envolve directamente. Pode mandar mensageiros, mas duvido que algum deles lhe tenha feito isso. Se a Azrael apareceu é porque é sério." Diz Amenadiel.

Para alívio de todos a Chloe abriu os olhos e olhou para o Lucifer. Ela parecia confusa. "Sr. Morningstar?" Ela disse com um olhar um pouco surpreso. Ele olhou para ela atentamente. Ela suava diferente e agia fora do normal.

"Mas que…"

"Lucifer…" A Linda chamou a atenção dele e acenou que não.

A mandíbula apertou. Aquela não era a Chloe… não que ele conhecia.

Ele voltou-se para ela. "Como te sentes?"

Ela sorriu. Parecia tímida. "Ora Sr. Mornin… Lucifer… essa devia ser a minha pergunta. Foi você que me salvou." Ela olhou para a sala não lhe parecia familiar. "Onde estou?" Ela pergunta sentando-se e ficando mais próxima dele.

"Num lugar seguro." Foi a resposta, mas rápida e verdadeira que conseguiu fazer.

Ela de repente olha preocupada. "Não se queimou?" Ela pergunta.

"Não."

Ela olhou para mim incrédula. "Já apagaram o fogo?" Ela olhou para a janela.

"Não há nenhum fogo." Ele disse.

Ela olhou para ele novamente. "A minha mãe deve estar tão preocupada, devia voltar. O Sr. Olson também deve estar à minha procura. Ele conseguiu sair?" Ela perguntar.

"Sara?" Ele pergunta surpreso. Ele lembrou-se disso e de repente tudo fez sentido. Ela tinha a alma dessa mulher? Ele já a conheci mesmo numa outra vida?

"Sim?" Ela perguntou urgentemente.

"Olá Sara." A Linda fala. Captando a atenção dela. "Sou a Linda."

Ela ficou parada e vidrada na Linda. Então ela sacudiu-se como num arrepio e olhou em volta. "O que se passa?" Ela pergunta olhando para as 3 pessoas na sala.

"Sara?" A Linda pergunta.

"Sara?" Ela ri e então pergunta. "Quem é a Sara?" A Chloe pergunta.

"És tu." Lucifer diz e a Chloe olha para ele. "Mas uma tu numa outra vida." A Chloe levanta a sobrancelha. "E eu conheci-te, Chicago 1871, Sara Harris, secretária. Eu tentei salvar-te do incêndio, mas… morreste nos meus braços." Ele levantou-se e tentou pensar um pouco mais. "E o segundo sonho… Tu referiste um soldado nazi certo? Eu estive num campo de concentração. Eu conheci uma mulher… eu ia levá-la para fora do campo, ela tinha perdido tudo… estavam a abusar dela… Eu… eu menti… eu já tinha visto uma alma destinada ao Céu… só não me lembrava. O nome dela era Danielle. Não te lembras irmão?" Olhei para Amenadiel. "Eu falei com ela, a Azrael deixou-me. Ela era tão pura."

"Estás a tentar dizer que a alma da Chloe sempre esteve na Terra todas as vezes que visitaste?" O Amenadiel pergunta ao irmão.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu tinha razão… isto é plano do Pai."

* * *

A Chloe ficou particularmente calada depois do episódio de explicar como tudo se encaixava perfeitamente com o que o Lucifer se lembrava. Eles tinham voltado, a dor de cabeça diminuindo mais um pouco e ela podia passar um tempo com a Trixie.

Mas então ela sentiu-se fora do controlo e tudo ficou estranho. Ela não conhecia aquele lugar, mas não se sentia tão mal como antes. Ela olhou para baixo, uma roupa estranha cobria o seu corpo. Então uma criança de mão dada com um adulto entrou no lugar. "MÃE!" A menina correu para ela e ela encolheu-se.

"_Eu não sou tua mãe._" Ela disse.

A menina olhou estranho para ela parecendo que não percebia. E disse alguma coisa que ela não percebeu.

"_Tudo bem Danielle, tem calma._"

"_Como sabe o meu nome? Quem é você?_" Ela tremeu. Ele ia levá-la novamente com aquela criança para aquela prisão?

"_O meu nome é Lucifer e fica calma, ninguém lhe vai fazer mal._"

"Lucifer? O que se passa com a minha mãe?" Pergunta a Trixie.

"Nada criança, vai brincar para o quarto. Eu vou falar com a tua mãe."

"Porque estão a falar uma língua diferente?"

"Eu depois explico. Pode ser?" Ele pediu.

A Trixie saiu. Ainda estranha que a mãe estava a agir daquela forma.

A criança saiu, mas ela ainda não se sentia segura. Aquele homem ainda olhava para ela com intensidade.

"_Não te lembras de mim? Nós já nos conhecemos antes._" Ele pergunta.

"_Tenho a certeza de que nunca o vi._"

"_Olha para mim! Tens a certeza?_"

No mesmo tempo ela desmaiou.

Chloe acordou mais tarde, estava na sua casa mais uma vez, mas não se lembra de se ter deitado no sofá. "Lucifer?" Ela ouviu o remexer de loiça na ilha o olhou para o homem.

"Chloe?"

"Aconteceu novamente não foi?" Ela pergunta sentando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos antes de olhar novamente para ele.

"Sim. Foi rápido, desmaiaste depois."

Ela suspirou. "E se ficar pior? Como faço para parar?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei." O Lucifer diz aproximando-se.

"A Trixie." Ele apontou para o quarto. "Bem… vais ter de inventar alguma coisa. Tu afastaste-a e falaste em alemão então… acho que ela não está muito feliz."

Ela respirou fundo.

* * *

Ela acordou novamente leve. "Azrael?" O corpo dela estava ao seu lado. Ela estava assustada. Ela não queria flutuar novamente. A sua alma podia mesmo desaparecer daquele sítio e ir para o Céu.

Azrael apareceu. "Como faço para parar… eu não posso mais… eu não sei como."

O jovem anjo parecia perplexo e aproximou-se. "Talvez seja melhor abraçar o momento." Ela diz pegando a mão dela. "Confia em mim."

Num segundo ela estava num lugar iluminado, havia anjos, outras almas como ela, altos edifícios e pureza. Ela sentia-se extremamente tranquila. "Isto é o… Céu?"

"Não temos tempo!" O pequeno anjo não respondeu à sua pergunta apenas a enviou pela multidão até um grande edifício que a lembrava de alguns templos em Roma. Ela continuou, um pouco encantada pelo que via. "Pai!" Então ela olhou para o homem, que na verdade era apenas uma forma. _Era Deus! Ela estava mesmo no Céu._

"Minha querida!" A voz era forte, antiga e profunda quando se referia a ela. Fê-la tremer. Ela não sabia se deveria falar ou o que dizer. "Um pouco cedo não achas Azrael."

"Ela precisa de ajuda Pai! Ela está a lembrar-se!"

"É mesmo?" Ele aproximou-se dela. "Mas ainda faltam algumas coisinhas Chloe!" Ele tocou-lhe e foi como se uma curto circuito a percorresse e tudo o que faltava voltasse a ela. Ela podia lembrar completamente tudo. As suas vidas passadas e a sua vida no Céu. TUDO! Cada conversa com Deus, cada momento que ansiava pelo seu par. _Samuel… não… Lucifer… o seu Morningstar_.

Ela olhou para Deus novamente em conhecimento. "Eu falhei novamente?" Sabendo que era sua missão encontrar o complemento do seu ser. Eles eram almas-gémeas e ela sabia perfeitamente disso agora.

"Não falhaste minha querida! Na verdade, nunca estiveste tão perto. Talvez por isso a tua essência tenha interferido no teu conhecimento." Ele diz e sorri. "Ele ama-te. O teu subconsciente sabe isso."

Ela concordou. "Posso voltar agora?" Ela não queria parecer tão ansiosa, mas ela ainda sentia a sua atracção à Terra.

Deus voltou-se para ela novamente. "Antes de ires ouve primeiro!" Ela olhou para o seu criador com carinho. "Vais recordar tudo quando acordares." Ela sorriu, ela podia fazer o que era certo agora. Ela era completamente livre e tinha todo o conhecimento de milénios. No entanto ela preocupou-se que essas novas informações tivessem repercussões na vida que levava nesse momento. Ela ainda era a Chloe Decker, mas ela também tinha sido a Sara e a Danielle no passado… tal como a alma que não queria nunca mais ser solitária e voltar ao Céu. "Eu sei das tuas preocupações, o teu tempo aqui foi um processo de adaptação." Ele disse-lhe. "O meu filho nunca terá de voltar ao Inferno novamente e se voltar tu estarás à sua espera." O sorriso dela desapareceu.

"A minha vida será sempre no mesmo ciclo? Como num loop do Inferno?" Ela pergunta.

Ele olhou pela sala. "O meu filho não pertence mais ao Inferno, mas ele não deseja o Céu. Esse nunca foi o seu objectivo depois de tudo." Ele sentou-se na Sua cadeira. "A única maneira seriam a reencarnação, mas isso seria muito penoso para os dois então o teu recente corpo será imortal."

"Imortal? Como?"

"Bem… o Caim foi o primeiro. Enquanto se amarem, o que acredito que seja para toda a eternidade, podem ficar na Terra. E como uma boa alma viajante podes vir até mim sempre que precisares." Ele diz.

"Isso quer dizer que também posso ir até ao Inferno."

Deus concordou. "Acredito que o meu filho não aceite te levar até lá, mas sim querida."

Ela sentia-se leve e muito alegre. "Muito obrigado!" Ela não tinha palavras, tudo o que ela sempre quis, tudo o que ela lutou para conseguir, mesmo sem saber… ela ia conseguir. Ela ia mesmo conseguir, finalmente!

"Azrael, leva-a em segurança por favor. Estou a ouvir os gritos dele."

Antes que ela conseguisse processar a última frase Dele, já estava de volta ao seu quarto na Terra. "Isto foi rápido!" Ela parou de falar chocada com a visão que via à sua frente.

Lucifer estava sobre ela na cama, ela podia perceber o seu desespero, os seus movimentos tentando reanimá-la. "Pai! Ela não Pai! Porquê!? Chloe por favor!" Ele estava em agonia fazendo tudo o que podia. Ela estava morta, pelo menos enquanto a sua alma não estava no corpo e ela seria imortal assim que voltasse. Ela não o queria ver sofrer, mas era como se a sua alma estivesse um pouco congelada com o acontecimento. Então ele parou. Lágrimas grossas corriam pela sua fase. Isso fê-la aproximar. Ele abraçou o seu corpo e chorou na curva do seu pescoço. "Chloe!" Ele fungou. "O meu Pai deve estar feliz agora…" Ele não continuou, mas soluçou mais. "Eu devia ter-te dito o quanto te amava…"

Isso foi o suficiente para ela.

Ela abriu os olhos e respirou fundo sentido o peito subir e descer. Estar viva era maravilhoso. Ele ainda chorava e não tinha reparado que ela tinha acordado. Então ela passou a mãe pelo seu cabelo, como se estivesse a confortar um filho. "Eu estou bem." Ela disse suavemente.

Ele rapidamente se afastou e olhou-a nos olhos. "Como?"

"Eu vou-te explicar, mas nunca estive melhor." Ela tocou na sua bochecha limpando algumas lágrimas. "Eu nunca te vou deixar enquanto me quiseres. Eu também te amo Morningstar." E com isso ela beijou-o com todo o amor que guardou por milénios. A sua alma estava finalmente completa.

**FIM**


End file.
